Soul Eater: the snake demon and the snow haired weapon
by Lukashi
Summary: Soul is about to be killed by a group of kishin when a stranger turns up and saves him, after a steamy night together, how will this person affect Soul's life? SoulxOC


**Disclaimer: I dont own Soul Eater. I also dont own the fan character being used in this fic, that character belongs to a good friend of mine :3**

Soul grit his teeth, his right arm flashing as another scythe blade formed from his forearm, blood covering his body as he panted heavily, staring at the kishin that had cornered him.  
"Fuck... I never should have gone out tonight, I knew something would happen!" he growled, dodging the strike of another kishin and managed to counter it, slamming his blade through it's head and it's body exploded, a floating red soul taking its place.  
"I wont make it at this rate..." he thought before dropping to one knee, sighing weakly as he looked up at the kishin. "Sorry Maka, partnerships over..."

As Soul waited for the kishin to finish him off he heard a howl of pain, looking up and his jaw dropped.  
Stood in front of him was a beautiful woman. She stood around 6 foot, her hair was a luscious blonde and reached down to her knees, attracting attention to the curve in her perfect hourglass figure, the most notable thing he saw was her large 40DD sized breasts, making Soul's nose bleed a little. He then noticed her red eyes which were looking down at him, twinkling mischievously with a small smirk on her lips. Soul blushed brightly as he got a look up the clothes she was wearing, the clothes in question being nothing more than a sexy Gothic lolita dress that stopped just below her ass cheeks, revealing a little bit of her butt and his nose practically exploded with blood. "Green and white stripes..."  
"Well well, somebody likes what they're seeing." the woman spoke, grinning and she held out her hand to help him up which he gladly took.  
"Uh thanks..." Soul said, looking at her with a small blush still on his cheeks.  
"Thank me when i'm done here kidda." she said then turned around, holding out a pure black sword that had black roses wrapped around it. "This is gonna be too easy." She then started to slash through the kishin like a knife through butter, her hair dancing around her body as she slashed away, grinning the entire time, blood splattering her outfit.  
"W-wow..." Soul muttered, his eyes wide then he gulped as she finished, walking over to him with a sway in her hips.  
"Well, that takes care of that now doesn't it kidda?" she asked, grinning as Soul's eye twitched.

"Dont call me kidda." he growled to which the woman simply laughed.

"I'll call you whatever I want kidda." the woman replied, winking and the blade in her hand dissapeared. "Cool..."

"Okay. I think I deserve a drink after saving your ass dontcha think?" she said, putting one hand on her hip while looking at him, giving him a bigger nosebleed than before.

"Okay... but can you please stop trying to kill me with a fucking nosebleed?" Soul asked, blushing madly and covering his nose. The woman smirked and leaned down, Soul getting view of her bust. "Why? Do you like what you see?" she asked with a sensual tone, making the young weapon jump up and growl.

"Not funny!" he whined and grumbled. "Lets just go so I can get you that drink..." Soul looked over at her. "What's your name?"

The woman smiled before winking. "Sabrina Michaelis. Im a General class snake demon and an all round badass bitch! Got a problem? If you do, take one of these fucks!" Sabrina spoke, grinning widely and she held out her hand, wiggling it. "See? no fucks given!?" Soul just gave her a deadpan look before sighing. "You're worse than BlackStar..." Her eye twitched at the statment and she pulled Soul into a headlock, giving him a really rough noogie.

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE SHIT!" she roared, rubbing her knuckles harder on his head.

"YOU'RE WORSE THAN BLACKSTAR YOU DAMN BAKA!" Soul yelled back, struggling to get out of her grip.

"I'LL RIP YOUR NUTS OFF IF YOU CARRY ON!"

"I'LL RIP OUT YOUR TIT IMPLANTS!"

Sabrina slammed her fist on Soul's head. "THEY'RE NATURAL!"

Soul whined in pain and stood, stumbling over to the bar around the corner with a seething Sabrina behind him. "Damn snowman."

Soul grumbled at the insult and led her into a bar, sitting on one of the stools as the barman approached the pair.

"What's your poison?" he asked, cleaning out a glass while looking at Soul.

"Just a lager please." the weapon sighed, looking at Sabrina who smirked. "You're a real lightweight arent ya Soulie?" to which Soul growled.

"I can handle more than you think, I just dont wanna get pissed up right now." Soul replied, looking Sabrina dead in the eyes.

"Oh? Lets make a little bet. If you can outdrink me... I'll give you the sword I used." she said with a smirk.

"Hm... fine. I'll take that bet." Soul grinned, sitting next to her as the barman shook his head and placed bottles of vodka in front of them both.

"Well... good luck." he said and left to tend to other customers, Sabrina and Soul starting their little drinking match and before long, Soul was wasted out of his skull while Sabrina laughed at him.

"Wah yew loooki at?" Soul asked, slurring his words as he swayed in his seat.

"I'm looking at little ol Soulie who lost his bet!" Sabrina laughed with a smirk. "Come on, lets get your ass home." Sabrina then stood, paid for the drinks, out of Soul's money of course, and started to carry him to his home.

"You knooow, yer pretty ~hiccup~ hot for a craaazy chick!" Soul slurred out, a stupid grin on his face. Sabrina blushed and grinned a bit.

"I already knew that kidda." she said with a wink, watching Soul's grin go even wider as she nudged open the door of his apartment. "Is Maka here?"

"Nuuuuh she aint." Soul drawled out, grabbing hold of Sabrina's face and staring at it intently.

"Uh Soulie?" Sabrina asked, looking a little confused but with a blush on her face.

"mine." Soul growled and kissed her deeply, pulling her against him tightly. Sabrina looked stunned at Soul's forwardness but kissed back hard, smirking inside.

"_I knew he wouldnt be able to resist doing me eventually, he was the same in all his past lives." _Sabrina thought, proceeding to rip Soul's shirt off.

"That was new." he grumbled, starting to look more sober. "Huh, you're not drunk?" Sabrina pouted, Soul smirking. "Booze doesn't last too long on me."

Soul then pinned Sabrina onto the floor, kissing her heatedly while unbuttoning the back of her dress, slipping his tongue into her mouth quickly and she let out a small moan in response. "Soulie..." Sabrina moaned as she stroked his chest slowly, feeling the muscle beneath her fingertips and she grinned widely.

"I think i'm gonna have lots of fun with you tonight Soulie dear." Sabrina purred, licking her lips mischieviously while winking, making Soul blush and his pants tented, signalling his arousal. "Oh, is that what I think it is?"

Soul growled. "No touching yet." He then pulled her dress off her completely, licking his lips as he took in her form, his eyes tracing every curve/ "You're beautiful..." he muttered before gripping hold of her breasts roughly, making Sabrina gasp a little bit.

"Oh my, a rough one huh?" she said, grinning before saying with fake innocence "Dont hurt me too badly Master~" Soul blushed at that, leaning down and he began sucking softly on one of her nipples, tracing his tongue around the hard nub of flesh slowly, causing Sabrina to mewl softly in pleasure. "Mmmm yeah, like that..." she purred, running her fingers through Soul's white locks. Soul smirked at her, winking and began sucking a little bit harder.

"Oh shini, more!" Sabrina cried out softly, her eyes widening as she felt one of Soul's fingers slowly trace along her slit, her cheeks burning up into a red bulsh as she gazed down at the weapon who began slowly teasing her womanhood, grinning widely at her. "You like that Sabrina?" he asked, a husky voice to his tone. Sabrina could only nod weakly in response before crying out as Soul shoved two of his fingers into her roughly. "You dont seem like the type to take things very gentle, would I be wrong in my assumption?" Sabrina simply growled in response and bucked her hips against his fingers.

"More you shark toothed bastard." Soul grinned and nodded, fingering her quickly as he leaned down, his face level with her crotch and he began to lick and suck her clit slowly, causing her to whine and shiver as pleasure wracked her body. "Oh shi-shiniiiiii~" she mewled, bucking her hpis more and more as she succumbed to the pleasure the young male was providing her.

"S-Soulie... I'm gonna cum!" Sabrina cried out, tightening around his fingers before groaning loudly, her juices spilling onto Soul's tongue and fingers.

"Hmm..." Soul muttered, swallowing what was in his mouth, grinning. "Nice taste." He then proceeded to clean his fingers of Sabrina's sweet nectar, arousing the woman to no end.

"Oh you fucking tease." Sabrina panted, shoving Soul onto his back and practically tearing off his pants and boxers, revealing his hard member and she wasted no time at all, shoving the entire thing into her mouth with a growl, causing vibrations on his shaft.

"Holy fuck!" Soul cried, his length twitching as Sabrina bobbed her head up and down on it quickly, sucking hard. "_This'll teach you to make me cum so damn quick Soul Eater Evans."_

Sabrina smirked as she toyed with his balls, enjoying Soul writhing under her touch as she pleasured him quickly. "_He must be a virgin... oh i'm so gonna enjoy teaching him how to fuck." _she thought wickedly, pulling back to suck on the tip hard while using her hands to jerk him off quickly. "S-SABRINA!" Soul cried out loudly, releasing his seed into her mouth which she gladly swallowed, still jerking him off hard to get a few more pumps of his semen.

"Mmmm, so tasty..." Sabrina purred softly, grinning deviously at Soul. "You ready for the main course baby?" she asked, jumping a little as Soul got up, pulling her to her feet and slamming her against the wall.

"Spread your legs." he snarled, smirking as Sabrina spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist. "Fuck me hard big boy, I want you to pound me against this fucking wall." she said with a large grin. Soul thrust into her cleanly, stretching her pussy out as he filled her completely, her walls caressing his length as they both moaned from the feel.

"So t-tight!" Soul groaned, starting to slowly thrust. "So b-big! S-Soul!" Sabrina moaned, holding onto him as the young weapon began fucking her slowly, feeling him thrust his member in and out at a gentle rhythm.

"_Incredible... even this slow... it just feels amazing!" _Sabrina thought, her moans becoming louder and louder as time passed, Soul's grunts and pants exciting her more. "I want more Soul... harder..." she panted out, Soul looking at her and nodding before he thrusted his hips harder, slamming his manhood into her a bit harder.

"Yes! Right there!" Sabrina cried out as Soul slammed deeper and deeper into her wet heat, hitting her G-spot repeatedly which caused her to beg for him to go even faster to which he happily complied. "Sabrina, you're fucking amazing!" Soul moaned, kissing her deeply as he continued to thrust into her wildly, a light sheen of sweat covering their bodies.

"Soul! C-cumming!" Sabrina cried out, holding onto him tightly as Soul panted. "Fuck! Me t-too!" he cried out in response, thrusting af ew more times before slamming in hard one final time, the two lovers crying out as they hit their respective orgasms, their juices mixing together as they both lay with each other.

"Soulie... that was incredible..." Sabrina panted softly, smiling widely at Soul.

"Damn right it was... you were amazing..." Soul replied, panting a little bit himself as he leaned in and kissed Sabrina.

"Mmm, you know Soul, we still have a few hours before your meister is due back..." Sabrina purred, getting on top of Soul with a wry smile that Soul replied with a smirk.

"Oh fuck yes." Before the pair could resume their session, the front door opened and Maka walked in, her jaw dropping as she took in the scene right before her eyes. Soul and Sabrina could only say on thing.

"Fuck."


End file.
